Hayate
__NOEDITSECTION__ Canciones . Romaji Lyrics . Kaze yo hazeyo ware to tomo ni kaeru basho mo ima wa haruka tooku toonoku hate no hate e itsuka hibike utagoe yo Tojita mabuta no saki ni matataita kagaribi oikake mayou atedo mo naku tada hitori de Masshiro toida hazu no kokoro ga kagee no machi nuritsubusarete hai ni somaru mae ni madou yowasa o kirisaite yuke Takeru ame ni negau, conceal my tears arashi arawareru yoru ni ware wa hayate sakebi utae, breaking my fears yaiba idaite homura ga moechiru made Sugita kioku wa nobasedo tsukamenu shinkiro nozomu yuku te wa murakumo ni kageru izayoi Akaku sabita mama no kokoro ga fureta kawa no shirabe ni kizuku yagate kono mi yubi kara koboreochiru ichiaku no suna Kumo o koete kagayake, rising sun kissaki wa niburanu you ni ware wa hayate nagareutae yo, ride on gust yaiba kakagete seseragi umi e itare I sing and I shout and I swear it to the person who gave me the voice and mind. I change a wish of somebody into a song, deliver it to the end of the earth. Become a forerunner who opens the age. Carry on! Believe in one's own edge. Ame to sakebi kumo to nagare tsuki ni utai tsuchi ni kaeru ikite tsutae shishite nokosu tsumugu kizuna akashi Kaze yo kakeyo ware to tomo ni tadoru michi ni shirube nokoshi tooku toonoku hate no hate e itsuka todoke Letra en español . El viento, cerca estalla junto conmigo En ese momento mi hogar esta lejos de aqui. Donde nada existe, incluso mas lejos Mi voz resuena para que la escuches Delante de mis ojos una hogera comienza a arder Trate de apagarla pero ahora nosé donde me encuentro Aunque su corazonsea puro y blanco Ahora se mancha y pronto se tiñe de gris Puedes sentir que tu corazón han robado Pero, sigue, sigue adelante Ruego a la lluvia que hoy oculte mi llanto, En esta noche que la lluvia limpio Soy el huracan que alza su voz y rompe sus miedos Voy a empuñar mi espada hasta que mi llama queme Los recuerdos son como espejismos que yo viví Tapo mis ojos y le pido a la luna volver ahí Mi corazón se rodea por el rojo oscuro reconoció una melodía mas allá del río Con el tiempo mi cuerpo y mis manos rojas se vuelven y se oxidan en la arena Sol naciente sube más allá de el cielo para que mi espada no se aleje Yo soy el huracan que canta que vuela que toca el cielo Cuando tengo mi espada la corriente llega al océano Yo canto, grito y juro a la persona que me dio la voz y la mente Puedo cambiar el deseo de alguien en una cancion, darsela en el final de la tierra Conviertete en un pecursor que abre la edad. Sigue! cree en una sola cosa Grita a la lluvia, cantale a la luna Cuando viva dejare mi huella aquí, y cuando muera voy a transmitirles la prueba de nuestro gran amor El viento, cerca estalla junto conmigo vamos a recorrer lugares lejanos Donde nada existe, incluso mas lejos Finalmente vamos a llegar... Categoría:Nori-P Categoría:Kamui Gakupo Categoría:Romaji Categoría:Español Categoría:2009